


Bro don't leave me hanging

by rvbawsome



Series: Left hanging [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: Sanji has an oral fixation, and Zoro has a ring gag.





	Bro don't leave me hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more ti this eventually - I mean, Sanji needs his revenge right?

His arms ache being held up for so long by rope, but it's not enough to pull Sanji out of the aroused haze that comes from being tied tight and blinded.

The material over his eyes is as rough as the binds over his body - it keeps him from ignoring its there, keeping him in the dark while the fucking swordsman stalks around his body.

He's so wet already, thighs stained with fluids from being fingered until he cried and erection standing firm- *CRACK*

Sanji wails, red blooming over his ass from the firm strike, and body contorting as much as it could when tied in such intricate designs; the bite of rope in the softness of his skin made him throb harder than where he was hit.

He can hear Zoro picking something up - a new toy - and silently coming near. There's pressure on his shoulders to force Sanji on his knees, the pulley holding his arms up creaks when Zoro gives him slack, and then he can taste himself as the swordsman pries his jaw wide.

"NUH!" Sanji can feel hard metal set behind his teeth to keep him opened up while plastic forces his tongue down and lips stretched. A gag - with a hole? There's nothing to block the choked groans when he realizes what that means.

Zoro simply laughs low in his chest and pats his cheek before Sanji hears his boots go further and further until it's obvious the fucker is leaving him like this. Tied, gagged, and wet. So fucking wet.

His head hangs forward in a frustrated sob while strands of saliva escape from his mouth to make his face a mess; Sanji's jaw already felt stiff and-

There's a tickle at the back of his throat. Not a cough or an itch like dust had gotten in but - he could feel his hips buck while his mouth works the gag. Sanji's throat was exposed, and the toy only made him desperate; it wasn't DEEP enough, he couldn't suck it.

But it was just enough pressure on his tongue to make his oral fixation kick in, that odd burn to have SOMETHING there to suck on mixed with his already aroused state and-

He howls in broken sobs while bucking into empty air.

He'd get Zoro back for this.


End file.
